And We Danced
by surfer4grits
Summary: BuffyFaith: After Season 7. Buffy goes to a bar and tries to drown her sorrows unsuccessfully, when Faith shows up. R&R PLEASE!
1. And We Danced

**And We Danced...  
**  
**Disclaimer**:** I don't own "We Danced". And unfortunately, I don't own Buffy or Faith either.**

"Oh my god...I don't think I've been this unsuccessful at getting drunk in my life."  
  
Buffy raised a hand to her mouth, trying to stop the forthcoming burp. Too late. A small, echoing sound escaped and the bartender laughed. The blonde, thoroughly embarrassed, smiled and ran a hand through her hair, trying to smooth down the tussled mess. She had come to this bar to try and drown her sorrows, and instead was provoking it more. All around her on the dance floor were happy couples swaying to the soft sounds of country music, and she was on a bar stool surrounded by drunken men haunted by some sort of midlife crisis. Her problems were ten times worse than too little sex with a spouse. She had to deal with a leaving Watcher, a hormonal driven teenager, and how to live a regular life. Plus, Spike was back from the dead. _Wait, did I say that right? Spike was already kind of dead. Maybe it's the living-dead dead. Dead living-dead. Wherever the hell vampires go when they die, he came back from there._ She groaned and in her subconscious mind listened to the music.  
  
_The bar was empty  
I was sweeping up the floor  
That's when she walked in  
I said, "I'm sorry but we're closed"  
And she said "I know,  
But I'm afraid I left my purse"  
I said, "I put one back behind the bar  
I bet it's probably yours"  
_  
"Jack Daniels, Jim." A feminine voice roused her from her zoned out state and she turned. Oh my god, that wasn't- Beside her sat a tall, dark haired stranger, her eyes an enchanting shade of brown. She bit her lip and tried to catch the woman's almond orbs with her own and prevailed. "Well, hey there, B. We don't normally have your type around here- no offense. Personally, I'd rather have a pretty Slayer in my bar then these guys." She tilted her head toward the aging men beside the two. Buffy smiled and downed her Bud. "Your flattery still gets you nowhere. You said 'my bar'...do you own-""Yeah, couple of vamps owned the joint up until I kicked their asses and now, Faithy's got herself a place to call home. I'm still not completely ready to settle down, but I figure I can't have what I want, so what the hell? Business had picked over summer, but now that the kids are starting to go back to school, I think things will die down." Buffy nodded in agreement. "Faith, what do you want?" The raven raised the beer to her lips. Swallowing, she spoke. "You." The silence that passed was uncomfortable, and lasted for about an hour- the two acquaintances looking at one another every couple of minutes.  
  
_ And the next thing that I knew  
There we were, lost in conversation  
And before I handed her her purse  
I said, "You'll only get this back on one condition"_  
  
Buffy glanced and realized that it was now only her, Faith, and Jim left in the bar. She bit her lip and slowly rose up to leave. "I'm not one to break up a good conversation, but I think I should-"The rouge slayer got up first and silenced the blonde with a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Wait...do you wanna dance? It would take things off your mind," she coaxed, grinning like the Mad Hatter. She is so cute, thought Buffy, against her better judgment. "I-I...yes." She allowed herself to be led out on the floor by the woman who loved her and melted into the warmth of her strong arms. "I can tell when something is bothering you, ya know, B," whispered Faith, barely able to speak properly because this- her and Buffy dancing- was a dream come true. "Slayer sense?" Faith smirked and pulled Buffy closer, wrapping her embrace tighter around the Chosen One's middle. "No. It's my Buffy sense."  
  
_ And we danced  
Out there on that empty hardwood floor  
The chairs up and the lights turned way down low  
The music played, we held each other close  
And we danced_  
  
Buffy quietly rested her head on Faith's shoulder, enjoying the tenderness of this moment. "Remember when I told you that I loved you," Faith whispered in her ear, the soft breath unnerving something in Buffy. "How could I forget- it was when I tossed you the scythe and you thought I was...going to..." She cleared her throat and pulled away enough to look into Faith's eyes. "I'm tired of being lonely." "What about Captain Peroxide- I thought you and him were gonna hook back up now that he's alive again." Buffy shook her head. "I don't want him. Faith- I think I want...hell, I think I need...you." Faith leaned in and captured the soft lips in front of her, sucking them fervently and running her fingers through Buffy's soft curls. Faith pulled away reluctantly, only to say a handful of words. "Like I always say: want, take, have." Then she took Buffy into a searing kiss of dueling tongues and heated passions.


	2. It's Your Love

**Disclaimer: Don't own Faith Hill/Tim McGraw's "It's Your Love".**  
  
Buffy ran her tongue along Faith's lower lip and then drew it into her mouth, nipping at it playfully. The rouge Slayer could feel herself getting lost in the perfection of the moment...just being with Buffy was enough for her to lose her senses. Faith was just about to deepen the kiss when her partner broke loose. "Maybe we shouldn't..." "Yeah, I totally understand, B- "Faith looked at the floor, trying hard not to give away her hurt feelings. "I meant," Buffy corrected, "we shouldn't do this here. How about your place?" The brunette shook her head eagerly. "Anything for you, B."  
  
_Dancin' in the dark  
Middle of the night  
Takin' your heart  
And holdin' it tight  
_

As soon as Faith had Buffy in her house, she dove in for the kill. She picked up right where she left off, seizing Buffy's lips once more. It's pretty hard to maneuver in a liplock, so the couple finally stumbled their way onto a ragged couch. The blonde giggled and brushed a curl away from Faith's forehead gently. "I love you," Faith finally broke the sentimental silence. Buffy looked at her with half-lidded eyes. "I know you do and...I think that I...I'm in love with someone too, only it took me just now to realize it." Faith felt another invisible dagger being shoved through her heart. "Oh...who-""Hmm...well, I'll describe them to you. Killer body, nice abs, cute eyes, loveable badass personality-"She trailed off and gazed into wounded brown eyes. "Faith." "Huh?" Buffy grinned sheepishly. "That's my answer. I'm in love with you Faith."  
  
_Emotional touch  
Touchin' my skin  
And askin' you to do  
What you've been doin' all over again_  
  
Faith growled teasingly and rubbed down against Buffy's smaller body. "I almost died when I heard you say that. You love to play with me, don'tcha B?" Buffy shrugged. "What can I say- I enjoy it. Thoroughly." Faith kissed her again, tasting sweet strawberry lip-gloss mixed with the smokiness of her own mouth. Killer combo, she thought while slowly unbuttoning Buffy's shirt. "Faith..." She looked up at the sound of her name. "Take it off...too slow..." Buffy ripped the rest of her unbuttoned blouse off and tossed the shredded red material to the side. "Didn't think you had that in ya," Faith mused, while kissing down the muscled stomach. She felt the woman's torso arch upwards with a sharp intake of breath as she placed tender kisses along her abdomen, finally reaching the top of Buffy's jeans. "Don't stop...please...Faith..."  
  
_Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go_  
  
Faith swiftly moved back up for one last kiss, savoring the almost heaven- like sensation. Then she plunged down and took Buffy's zipper with her- in her teeth. Roughly pulling the denim off her lover, Faith also removed the silk panties and affectionately made love to Buffy, relishing in the reactions she got from the blonde. It was the best nigh of Faith's life. Finally, the two exhausted Slayers held each other close, both smiling. Buffy let out a contented sigh and placed a warm kiss on the brunette's cheek. "You know," she started, trailing a finger along Faith's collarbone. "I didn't think you'd be such a good dancer that you'd sweep me off my feet." Faith smirked and continued to caress Buffy's back. "What can I say? I'm a skilled dancer, among other things." She wiggled her eyebrows convincingly and fell asleep in the arms of the woman she loved.  
  
_It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
It's your love_


End file.
